Denizens of Hong Kong
Kuei-Jin of Hong Kong The Quincunx: The Flame Court The Quincunx was a group of five courts that, in the past, had influenced Kuei-jin throughout Mongolia to Japan. However, its power has waned considerably in the fifth age as traditions are held in lower regard by the young. At one point, Hong Kong fell directly under the umbrella of the Flame Court, the southernmost "arm" of the Quincunx. Unfortunately, the Quincunx waned and collapsed in the 19th century in Hong Kong. Now, there are a few Kuei-jin within Hong Kong that declare allegiance to the Flame Court, primarily the Victorious Whirlwind wu. The Ancestor The ancestor of a court of Kuei-jin, when one exists at all, is similar to a Kindred Prince. However, outside of the fact that both rule over the undead within their city, they tend to differ. Most particularly, a Kuei-jin ancestor is afforded great and sincere respect. Not only is he chosen by the Kuei-jin of their city, but each is advanced upon the path of their dharma and considered both wise in the ways of the court, but also in the spiritual journey that each Kuei-jin must travel. The Victorious Whirlwind ''' The return of Hong Kong to Chinese control has resulted in the arrival, after over a century of waiting, of the Victorious Whirlwind--a militant wu dedicated to reestablishing the Flame Court. They are seeking to wrest control of the area from the Righteous Devils, whom they see as corrupted by western influence and their former association with the western kindred. After an unsuccessful shadow war against the Righteous Devils of Kowloon, the Victorious Whirlwind has lost the leadership of Jun Yow, who remains in torpor somewhere on the island. '''The Seven Tigers of Heaven and Hell A wu composed entirely of Devil Tigers, this team of demons has entered Hong Kong not to help the Victorious Whirlwind, but to reportedly study some strange happenings at the Walled City of Kowloon before it was demolished. Little is known of them, but they were said to be attracted to sites in danger of corrupting Dragon Lines. The wu is rumored to now be somewhere in Kowloon proper, but no one has seen them in the last two years. The Sublime Caretakers Loosely affiliated with the Flame Court, this wu is led by a powerful penangallan, a kuei-jin of the Golden Courts to the Southeast. While the Quincunx does not fully trust the Golden Courts, this wu has assisted members of the Quincunx and have proven themselves, at the very least, to be no threat. The Righteous Devils of Kowloon--Court and Wu ''' This loose court consists of Chinese Kuei-jin who have lived in Hong Kong for some time. They have an understanding with several of the 'lower' stratum of society within the city, primarily the Kindred and some of the other shen within Hong Kong. They pay allegiance to the de facto ancestor, Anguo Chun. After winning the shadow war against the Victorious Whirlwind in 2015, this wu is the predominant force on the island, setting most policy decisions. They are deferred to out of obligation to the Ancestor. '''The Renegades--The '''Bone Web Though not an official wu, this group is a loose confederation of renegade Kuei-jin who do not ally themselves with either the Quincunx nor the Righteous Devils. The Gaki--Japanese Kindred ''' Not claiming allegiance to any particular court, these Kuei-jin are in Hong Kong for their own ends and aims… however, neither court in the city has viewed them as a threat quite yet, and as such, they have been allowed to remain without any issue. '''Heimin--Those who walk outside These two Kuei-jin, Lao Chi and Nuan Mei, have cast their lot outside of the realms of court and politics. They are viewed as barely persons in Kuei-jin society; they are not beholden to any wu or court… however, they do serve purposes from time to time. Agents with which no connections are held can be useful, indeed. The Kin-jin All that is known is that there are several western vampires within Hong Kong and that there were quite a few native Chinese cursed into unlife as one of these creatures. Their ethnicity ranges across the spectrum, leaving no clean way to tell them apart from any others at first glance. However, whispers of a sorcerer named Thrace are abound. Some call him a ruthless master, one who rules from on high with little cause to believe his subordinates would not follow his dictates to the letter. Others say that he and his ilk spread these lies of solidarity like a disease to dissuade Kuei-jin meddling in their affairs. Navigation Home Creation About Hong Kong Kuei-Jin Kin-Jin